Revelations
by Blood-Stained Marionette
Summary: Devil Summoner 1 & 2 Some scenes leave one to wonder. In this fanfiction, I have taken up the pen to fill in the blanks. Scene Rewrite Fanfic - R&R and don't be shy about asking for specific scenes or pairings
1. Tae's Discovery, Narumi and Raidou

A/N:: Yeah, this is basically a fanfiction type thing in which I'll take certain scenes in the game (I refer to the 2nd, not the 1st though if requested, I will do scenes from the 1st) and rewrite them. I chose to mainly do King Abadonn just because the game ships Raidou alot and implies a bit and makes good material for rewriting.

If you want to see a certain scene rewritten, I'd like you to comment or message me and tell me specifics. I will ship, BUT, there is stuff I won't ship. I won't ship Nagi and Geirin or Rasputin and Tae. I like shipping Narumi and Raidou or Raidou and Kaya. I'm not too big on Raidou and Nagi but if asked enough, I'll do it. Any other pairings I've failed to mention, ask me and I'll let you guys know.

Every chapter shall be one scene I took and then rewritten. I won't write porn but this is going to be rated Mature just to be safe for one scene with Narumi and Raidou is deserving of said rating but not pornographic.

**

* * *

**

**Revelation**

* * *

(Rewrite 1: Tae's Discovery)

It was a long night for the investigative team. Narumi particularly quivered at the thought of going back to the Capital from Tsukigata Village, whilst Tae seemed vibrant about being in a village filled with mystery and the home of the 8th Fukoshi clan. However, Raidou was alittle on the edge, fully aware of the present danger they were in. He kept a lighter expression than the darker thoughts and possiblities. Narumi picked up on Raidou's hidden laments and smiled. He leaned in close, so that the whispers of encouragement would only ener the school boy's ear. As he did so, the younger smiled, while Tae looked on.

"You two are as thick as theives...What are you two whispering about?" Tae asked before realizing a familiarity in this picture in front of her, "Oh...Y-you two are...like that? Well, I'll be! I'm sorry, I never knew!"

She looked down, no wonder they always sat close to each other and whispered back and forth to each ther and both looking pleasant about the subject. They were always together and acted coupley, she should have known before then that...well, they were gay with each other. Narumi and Raidou rightfully stared at her, but they eventually both looked down, Raidou showing alittle embarassment upon his cheeks. Gouto sighed, he would rather put that aspect of the 14th's life to the side for now.

"Spare me..." Narumi uttered, his hand covering his face and Raidou successfully drawing upon his usually masked expression.

The rest of the night, Gouto's notebook was taken by Tae and written in and other light-hearted events took place. Raidou yawned, fatigue taking over him. He excused himself to get change and then to sleep. Narumi said something to the youth but the youth was gone, off into another part of the room. Gouto was curled up by Raidou's futon mat, sullen and defiled by Tae's intrusive actions. When Raidou was dressed for bed(a pajama suit and no hat upon his head - a surprise for Tae and Narumi), he quietly slipped under the blankets and sighed.

After Raidou got comfortable, the two adults were already dressed and in their own futons. For awhile, Raidou had a hard time sleeping, his sight focused on a sleeping Narumi. What Tae said before had him flustered. He was sure Narumi didn't know about his preferences, let alone his feelings for him. His heart skipped a beat, if Narumi had shared the same feelings for Raidou had for him, maybe he wouldn't feel as horrible as he did for loving him. But sleeping took away the rest of his thoughts and peace gently took over.

* * *

A/N:: Yeah, I forgot to mention that I will write out case-files, and if you want something specific to happen or what not, let me know. I will also do made-up case files with original characters featured in them. So, don't be shy and let me know if you want to write out/re-write scenes.


	2. Raidou's Type Tae

[A/N:: As requested by SMTLover. The pairing is Raidou x Tae and the scene to be rewritten would be the scene when Tae asks Raidou which of the three women (Nagi, Akane, or Tae) would he prefer. Also, I'll be writing as Raidou if he was really Chaotically Aligned as I have recently played through the game as that alignment. Sorry for the long wait D8 I'm a lazy bum and something happened so I didn't have time.]

(Rewrite 2: Raidou's Type - Tae)

* * *

When Nagi left with the Ancient Scripture in hand, Raidou turned his attention to Tae. She smiled and began talking about how Nagi was such a strong girl and she wasn't a plain Jane either.

"Does that make you feel warm inside Raidou?" She asked, as Raidou stared at her with a steady look of puzzlement, "Oh, forget I said that."

She looked away, she would feel awkward watching Raidou and Nagi holding hands, acting like a couple. Even if she was older by a little bit, Tae often sat and wondered what sort of life they would lead together. Curiosity then took control, wondering what type of girl Raidou did like.

"Hey Raidou, what type of girl do you go for anyway? I never thought to ask you that." The reporter smiled, "Akane? Nagi? Hell, let's throw me into the bunch as well?"

Raidou sat and thought, thinking of each woman Tae said. He personally would rather go for Tae than the others. The reporter was a strong willed woman, someone that wouldn't be pushed over that easily. He also did consider her a will in which could be matched to his own. The other two seemed to just bend to his, being obediant and generally acting within a typical female role. Besides, if Tae wasn't around during the Soulless Army case, things would not have went the way they did and she certainly was a part of his and Narumi's team.

"I'd choose you." Raidou decided, Tae's look of surprise surprising him as well.

"Really? I guess we would make a good team, though we'd fight alot." Tae laughed, a cover up for her true feelings Raidou felt.

"Not necassarily." He replied, and Tae smiling alittle bit wider.

"If we did get cozy, we would definitally not have any secrets between us." Tae felt her heart flutter alittle, perhaps her daydreams were less far-fetched after all.

Raidou smiled, patting her back supportively. He muttered that he would be going to sleep, but before disappearing to change, they shared a look inwhich one would describe as a longing one. Tae sighed as he disappeared, Raidou was certainly a looker and a man to cherish. Her thoughts returned back to day dreams of her and Raidou once again, hoping one day that women would be equal to men in society and she'd have Raidou at her side.

* * *

A/N:: Yeah, I did my best! I'm not in the groove of things right now guys, so if this is like, uber suck, let me know and I'll re-vamp it up! Its good but still, I don't want to disappoint my requester. D:

Next up! The Hot Spring scene rewrite~ but that may change if I get a request before I finish.

Thank you for the reading and reviewing~


End file.
